I Love You?
by Dr4c0n1s
Summary: Harry try to confess his love to Draco! H/D yaoi


**Disclaimer **: I do not own Harry Potter. It belong to J.K. Rowling and I'm not make money with this fanfic.

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco

**Warning **: It contain M/M relationship, so if you don't like yaoi please don't read it.

**I Love You??**

"May I talk with you?" Harry said to Draco after they finish their class as the Slytherin and Gryffindor begin to gathering their books and perkamen for their next class.

"Sod off, Potter?" Draco scoff loudly as he gathered his belonging. Draco Malfoy is really really upset. It's been one year and three fucking months since he turn back from Dark Lord side to the light side. It's been one year and half since he's in love with the Golden Boy, Harry Bloody Fucking Potter. And it's the exact month as he try to seduce Harry for the first time until now, but to his luck, Harry never realize for his feeling nor seduction and its frustrate him so much. 'What should I do now?' he thought sadly.

"I'd like to talk to you. Can we go now?" he repeat to Draco as he roll his eyes.

"Sure. Talk now." Draco countered with sneer. He put down his bag and cross his hand in front of his chest.

"What?? Right now?" Harry squeak as he gawk at him as he grow a second head as the remain Slytherin and Gryffindor students slow their activity to eavesdropping to their unusual encounter.

"Yep. Why?" Draco said as he scrutinize his finger nail.

"But, it kinda private, you know!" Harry whined.

"No, and I had no private talk with you." Draco scoff irritately to Harry. "Wanna talk, then talk now or I'll go."

"But.. Oh, come on Malfoy, I can't say it in front of Slytherin and Gryffindor." Harry said as he grabbed Dracos' hand and drag him outside to take Draco to the more private place. Draco glare at the taller boy as he tried to pry his hand from Harry's strong grip. But what they don't know, that the remain students (both form Gryffindor and Slytherin) follow the Golden Boy and the Prince of Slytherin out of their class with their eyes.

* * *

"What the private talk?" ask Ron to Hermione as he gawk to the door.

"Well, I don't know. Harry said nothing about this." She said, confusion clearly in her face.

"Love declaration?" Blaize suggest with a smirk as he quirk his brow and for an instant, all head turn to him with a disbelief.

"Not a funny joke, Blaize. Nice try." Pansy said as he glare at him.

"Hey, just implying what I thought the most appropriate thing from what the Golden Boy said. Then, what do you think 'the private talk' is?" he said back to her.

"Of course it's not love declaration!" she said hotly.

"What then?" said Seamus.

"Maybe about our potion homework?" Neville answer lamely.

"That's not private at all, Nev." Harmione said dryly.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry." He said, blushing to his ears.

"No prob. Nice try Longbottom." Blaize said as the other Slyhterin laugh at him.

"New prank?" Dean try to suggest.

"Draco don't do prank. Especially with a Gryffindor." Greg said.

"Well, so do Harry." Answer Ron hotly.

"Well, pardon us if we curious about your innocent when you doing prank everyday." Pansy sneer at Ron.

"So?" said Millicent when Ron try to insult back to Pansy and for the instant absorb all the attention again.

"What?" ask Ron.

"Duh.. The answer, idiot!" snide Millicent. They blinking once, twice in silence before they glance each other and grabbed their bag and strode out from the class to find both Harry and Draco.

"Five galleon for love declaration and snogging." Said Blaize.

"Sure. Five galleon for planning war." Said Hermione.

"WHATT!!" shout Ron as he hear what Blaize said.

"You on." Blaize grinning ear to ear.

* * *

"Stop dragging me, Potty. I'm capable of walking by myself." Said Draco. Harry glance back for a moment before he resume to walk without letting go of Draco's hand. "Where are we going?" ask Draco with a sigh.

"Somewhere private." Harry said with a shrug.

"As…"

"Well.. I'm still working it out." Harry said with a grin sheepishly.

"WHAT!! YOU DRAGGED ME OUT FOR 20 MINUTES JUST FOR WALKING ALL AROUND HOGWARDS???" Draco shout to Harry in rage.

"Ow! Stop shouting, will you? I just haven't decide where we should talk." Harry said as he roll his eyes "Stop drama queen for everything, Malfoy."

"Me?? Drama queen?? You drag me out, waltz me around to a private area that you don't even know where it was so we walking around like a stupid shit around Hogwards and you dare to call me drama queen?? Of course I AM STUPID GRYFFINDOR-ACTING FIRST-THINK LATTER!! So you stop wasting my time, Potter!" he said as he stop walking. Harry looking back at Draco as he refuse to walk again. "Talk now. It's private enough."

"It's a corridor, Malfoy. Someone can just waltz in when we talk."

"I refuse to puzzling around for some stupid talk in unknown private area. Talk now or don't talk at all." Draco said stubbornly. "And what talk that should be doing in private area that desert corridor not private enough.." Grumble Draco as he roll his eyes and sneer.

"Iloveyou." He said in haste. He blush lightly as he scrutinize Draco reaction.

"just to say something stupid like I love yous'. Really Potter use your br... YOU WHAT??" he snap his head to Harry and blush furiously. He gawk at Harry while his brain can't process what Harry just said. Harry smirk at him as he wrap his arm around Draco's waist.

"You heard me." He whispered at Draco's right ear "You cute when you flustered." He kiss his neck lightly "Not private enough, hmm??" Harry said as he peck his lips. Draco push him hard and step back to stare at Harry's eyes.

"You.. you.. love me??" he said in disbelief.

"Yes. I don't know when I'm start fall for you but what I know is that lately that I love you, Draco." He said in serious face. "You cute and beautiful and fun, not like what I thought when the first time I met you." Harry smile softly.

"Hey! I'm gorgeous, not cute. Handsome yes, not beautiful. And I always fun." He said in offended.

"Sure, sure." Harry roll his eyes. "So, did you love me back?"

"You don't know?" he said in disbelief.

"Would I ask you if I do?" answer Harry irritated.

"Really Potter after all the seduction that I done all this year and before, you still ask if I love you?? Potter, you're more slower than Greg and Goyle become one." He said in sneer.

"Seduction? When?" Harry ask in confuse. Draco gawk at him, his jaw dropped as he stare at him in disbelief.

"All this year and before, Potter." He repeat it slowly. "In potion room, room of requirements and library. Oh, don't forget in lake and Quidditch pitch." He shrugged. Harry gawk at him.

"You don't know?" Draco ask as Harry shook his head vigorously. A vain popped in Dracos' head as he glare hard at Harry. "The first time I try to seduced you was when we're in potion class, three month after I join the light, did you remember?"

~_flashback~_

_In the fifth year, three months after Draco join the light side with Pansy, Blaize, Greg and Goyle, they become more friendly with the Gryffindor. In potion class where Harry and Draco being paired, they make the potion that required by Snape. When Harry chopping, grinding or dicing the ingredients while Draco stirring the cauldron and mix the ingredients. When Harry dicing the beetle legs, he hurt his hand a bit. _

"_Are you okay, Harry?" asked Draco as Harry put his injury finger at his mouth. He look up to find a concern face of Draco. _

"_Fine, just a little nick. Heal already." Answered Harry in haste as he point his hurting finger in front of Draco's face. He grasped Harry's hand to examine his finger. The wound just a little bit bloodied but not much and as Harry's said, it heal already._

"_Careful then. Don't wanna see you hurt." He said as he caress the finger softly. Harry stare at him as he saw Draco smile softly and he feel the soft cares on his finger. Draco look up to him and batting his eyes rapidly as the cauldron hissing and pour its smoke to both of them. He stare dumbly at him before he pull back his hand and blushing madly as he turn his head back to the beetle legs his dicing. _

_~End Flashback~_

Harry gapped at Draco as he told Harry his first time flirting.

"You try to seduced me by that?" Harry said in awe.

"Yes, I am. What do you think I am doing when I cares your hand and batting my eyes? Learning dancing?" Draco hiss as he try to control his rage.

"I thought you're eyes sore because of the smoke…" he said lamely as he felt rage erupt dangerously from Draco. Draco even out his breath.

"Sweet Merlin, I'm pursuing a fool." He shake his head.

"Hey!! It's not my fault I can't take your sign. Your batting in time when the smoke cover both of us." He said defending his reason.

"Fine.. fine.."

"So, what next? You try to seduced me at room of requirement lately right? How so?" Harry asked innocently. Draco stared at him dumbly before he slap Harrys' head hard.

"Ow. What's that for?! That's hurt you git." Harry glare at Draco as he rub his hurt head.

"That for your insensitivity, love." He smile sweetly at Harry although a big vein still popped in his head.

"So, what about in Room of Requirement?" Harry said obviously for the danger.

"Well, I supposed to seduced you by wearing a very tight clothes and leather pant if you get amnesia about that.."

"Oh, that day when we practiced Defense of Dark Art together. Just the two of us, right?" Draco nodded his head lightly.

"Yes, I remember.." Harry said as he trying to remember what happen that day in the room.

"Yep. I open my robe and we learn together for the defense…"

"Yes, but nothing happen in there. You wear clothing that seem uncomfortable and too tight for you to wear. Did you run out of your clothes that day? Well, it's not weird, you grow up so fast in three months. I do too. I even had to buy a whole new robe and clothes that fit to me. " he chirp lightly. Draco's eyebrow twitch as he cross his hand in front of his chest.

"That leather pant that you used that day stretch dangerously when you bow to take your fallen robe…" Oh, oh, Harry snap his mouth shut as he look around at Draco. His face paling. "Umm, ok, you got me one." He said blushing madly. Draco quirk his eyebrow as he stare at Harry in disbelief.

"Really, when you bow down to take your fallen robe, I'm right behind you." He said lamely. "You have a nice ass." He said. "I thought that you do it in accidentally. You corrupt me after that because of your bottom, you insufferable git." He scoff.

"You really had a brain of hippogrift, you insensitive bastard. Nice ass, huh? Anything else that you remember from that day?" he said as he stalk forward to Harry and he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Yup, I never look at you in the same again since then. I like to look at your ass. It look soft and tight." He said, his face red as tomato till his ears tip.

"Aww.. a pervert little Harry. Never though you really fall for that." He grin ear to ear.

"Hey, it's your doing to make me see it."

"Well, that the purpose, right." He said in smug.

"Well, why don't you just said it to me instead doing something like that if you really love me?" he said in irritate voice. "It wasting time, you know."

"Sure. What will you do if I said 'Harry James Potter, I'm in love with you since I saw you in Quidditch stall in late tournament in fourth year. So, would you be my boyfriend?' in our beginning of fifth year after I'm join in light side?" with disbelief look in his face.

"Scream and run away from you of course, you pervert! You peep on me in my stall!!" Harry squeak.

"I don't peep!" he hiss.

"You do!"

"Do not."

"You do!"

"DO..Hmpp." Harry silencing him with a kiss.

"But I'm grateful that you peeping me." He said as he break the kiss.

"You pervert. Malfoy not peeping." He said in pant.

"Whatever you say, Draco." He said as he captured his lips in kiss again.

* * *

"Did you find them?" Blaize asked Hermione.

"No. They hiding themselves in perfect place." She said in huff.

"Have you check in Room of Requirement?" Pansy asked.

"The first one I check, and yes Ron, I've check the common room and dormitory in Gryffindor. Do you Blaize?"

"Yeah, I've check our dormitory and common room and I can't found both of them."

"Noone at Quidditch pitch either." Said Ron.

"So in lake." They stood in silence.

"Have you guys check in forbidden forest?" ask Millicent innocently. They stared at her forlornly and paling slightly.

"No, thanks. Did you?"

"Of course not. I don't have any last wish." She scowl at Ron.

"Umm, guys. . I thought I know where they are." Pansy said in shock. All of them stared at her.

"Where?" all of them turn around as Pansy point behind them before she passed out successfully. They gapped at the view they witness. Harry and Draco kissing vigorously like no tomorrow in the middle of corridor in third floor.

"Well. . " Blaize said as he heard another thunk behind him. "You owe me five galleon, Granger." He grinning madly as he turn his head to find Ron, Hermione and Pansy pass out in the hallway. He sigh heavily before he _leviate_ them to the Room of Requirement. "You owed me for this, the three of you." Said tiredly.

_~Finish~_

_A/N : Review pleaseeee…_


End file.
